Various methods have been used to heat shrink thermoplastic material about mandrels to form finished products of predetermined shapes. Both resistance and radiant heaters have been used to produce the temperatures necessary to shrink the thermoplastic material. However, the present invention exhibits a number of advantages over other techniques for heat shrinking the thermoplastic material. These advantages will become apparent from an examination of the following objects of the present invention.